Sweet Birthday, huh?
by Lilyka
Summary: Special for Killua Zoldyck's birthday! Di pagi hari Killua sudah panik sendiri/Alluka dan Kurapika jalan-jalan?/Killua ngamuk!/"Kurapika-niisan memang yang paling mengerti Onii-chan!"/"Aishiteru!"/"Jangan permainkan aku,"/Heh?/ Warnings inside! Shounen-ai! DLDR! Mind to RnR? Oneshot!


_**Sweet Birthday, huh?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter only belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei**_

_**.**_

_**Family and Friendship with slight Romance**_

_****A Special Present for Killua Zoldyck's Birthday****_

**.**

**Killua ulang tahun! namun malah kejadian pahit yang dialaminya di pagi hari. Dan dua orang yang memiliki ikatan dengannya telah merencanakan seseuatu! Apa itu? Dan apakah dengan 'rencana' mereka hari ulang tahun Killua akan menjadi yang terbaik? Apakah hari Killua akan menjadi 'manis'?**

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s), alur kecepetan, gaje, slight shounen-ai, oneshot, setting AU, OOC, DLDR, dll.**

**Yosh! **_**Otanjoubi Omedettou, **_**Killua-**_**chama!**_** XD**

**Fanfic pertama di fandom Hunter x Hunter Indonesia dan sekaligus **_**birthday **_**fic pertama yg Chika buat hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun seorang **_**prince charming **_**berambut perak bermata **_**blue**__**sapphire**_** keturunan dari keluarga Zoldyck, **_**prince charming**_** yang imut, cakep, keren, tapi **_**psyco**_**(?) Siapa lagi kalo bukan ... Killua Zoldyck? XD**

**And sedikit warning, karena di manga aslinya Killua menganggap Alluka itu cewek, jadi Chika juga percaya klo Alluka itu cewek! XD Duh, siapa sih yg ngira bocah seimut itu, dengan rambut hitamnya yg panjang itu cowok? Belum lagi bajunya yang kayak **_**miko (gadis kuil)**_** itu! Dia pasti cewek! *maksa***

**Yup, daripada nanti Chika makin kebanyakan bacot yang gk penting, mending langsung baca cerita yg didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun seorang **_**prince charming**_**- Udahlah, ntar malah ngulang ucapan di atas lagi... =,=a**

**Oh, terus jangan lupa! Cover fic ini bukan punya Chika karena Chika gk tega nggambar Killua-**_**chama**_**! DX #maksud?**

**Dan sekali lagi Chika ucapkan, **_**Tanjoubi Omedettou Otouto**_**!*berasa kakak, eh?* **

_**Don't forget to Review, 'kay? Enjoy!**_

**.**

_****Happy Reading Minna!****_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_****~Killua no Tanjoubi~****_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih gading, terdapat dua insan yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup, tanpa sadar mereka tengah merangkul satu sama lain.

Pemuda dengan rambut perak yang mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam itu merangkul pinggang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sementara gadis kecil itu makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaus pemuda di hadapannya.

Sinar mentari yang mengintip dari celah-celah jendela membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi sedikit terang. Dan cahaya yang tanpa sengaja menerangi wajah manis gadis berambut hitam itu membuat si pemilik sedikit terganggu, ia makin memejamkan kelopak matanya guna mengurangi sinar tersebut.

Namun usahanya belum selesai, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dekapan pemuda berambut perak itu. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia mencoba untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan terpaksa.

Sementara matanya yang masih menolak untuk membuka karena kantuk yang dialaminya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, ia membuka kelopak matanya serentak, menampilkan dua manik berwarna merah bak _ruby_ yang bersinar.

Ia masih berada di dalam dekapan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu, dan ia tidak berniat untuk segera beranjak, yang pasti akan membuat pemuda di hadapannya sedikit terkejut dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Dengan gerakan yang lambat, ia mulai melepaskan genggamannya pada kaus pemuda itu, tidak berniat untuk mengganggu bunga tidurnya.

Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan, _ruby_-nya melihat cahaya terang dibalik jendela kamarnya, menandakan pagi telah datang dan matahari sudah siap untuk menerangi setiap kegiatannya hari ini.

Gadis bermarga Zoldyck itu melirik tangan pemuda itu yang kini masih merangkul pinggangnya. Sekali lagi, ia mulai menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dengan gerakan yang lembut.

"_Nngh..._" Suara yang berasal dari pemuda tersebut membuat Alluka –demikian nama gadis tersebut— menoleh, ia mendapati pemuda yang merupakan kakaknya itu tampak sedikit terganggu. Dan gadis kecil tersebut hanya dapat memperhatikan gerakan kakaknya, karena memang ia tidak memiliki niatan untuk membangunkan kakak kesayangannya tersebut.

Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda itu akan segera tersadar dari bunga tidurnya, Alluka segera menuruni ranjang dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah jam dinding—

07.35

—dan gadis bermata ruby itu segera beranjak, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang telah direncanakannya.

Membiarkan pemuda berambut perak itu tetap terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya.

.

.

.

_****~Killua no Tanjoubi~****_

* * *

.

.

.

"Ung... _Onii-chan_ mau hadiah apa ya?" gumam seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam. Mata ruby-nya melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, mencari suatu benda yang dikiranya cocok untuk ia berikan kepada kakaknya sebagai hadiah.

Jujur, ia sangat bingung ingin memberi hadiah apa untuk hari spesial kakak kesayangannya yang tiba pada hari ini. Di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak toko, dan banyak pula benda-benda yang dijual. Dan ia juga tidak tahu apa benda yang diinginkan oleh sang kakak.

Ia berencana untuk memberi kejutan untuk _onii-chan_-nya yang sedang berulang tahun sekarang ini. Dan tentu, yang namanya kejutan, pasti bersifat rahasia bukan? Walaupun ia sudah mengerti bagaimana protektif kakaknya itu.

Kakinya terus melangkah, sementara matanya terus mencari barang yang bisa dijadikan hadiah ynag tepat untuk kakaknya. Hingga matanya mendapati sebuah toko yang didekorasi dengan warna cokelat dan putih gading. Ia merasa familiar dengan toko tersebut. Beberapa macam _cake_ terpampang di etalase kaca milik toko tersebut, menandakan toko tersebut menjual kue-kue dan sejenisnya.

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, Alluka segera memasuki tersebut.

_**Kling... Kling...**_

"_Irasshaimase_, ada yang bisa kami bantu, _Ojou-san_?" Teguran bernada lembut itu membuat Alluka menoleh.

Ia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian seperti _maid_ dengan rambut cokelatnya yang disanggul rapi. Untuk kedua kalinya, Alluka merasa familliar dengan wanita tersebut.

"Ah, Alluka-_chan_? Kau cari apa? Dan ... kau tidak bersama Killua-_kun_?" tanya wanita tersebut berturut-turut, senyum ramah terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Hari ini _onii-chan_ ulang tahun," ucap Alluka dengan polos pada wanita yang dikenalinya sebagai salah satu pelayan di toko kue langganan kakaknya tersebut.

"Oh, kau ingin mencarikan hadiah untuknya ya? Wah, kau memang adik yang baik."

Alluka sedikit merona mendengar pujian dari wanita tersebut, "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan..." sambungnya—masih dengan wajah yang _innocent_-nya.

"Hm... ya sudah, lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu, _ne?_ Kalau kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kauberikan, panggil saja aku di dalam, _wakarimashita ka?_" ucap wanita itu dengan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Alluka.

"_Waka_—"

"Alluka?" belum selesai Alluka memberi jawaban, seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Ng? Kurapika-_niisan_?"

"Sedang apa kau..." pemuda berambut pirang itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, pandangan pemuda tersebut melirik ke arah kanan dan kiri, seperti mencari seseorang. "... sendirian?" sambungnya sedikit ragu.

"Ah, _hai_! Aku ingin mencari hadiah untuk _Onii-chan_!" balas Alluka dengan nada ceria.

Namun tidak dengan Kurapika, "K-Kau tidak dengan Killua? Atau kau sudah ijin untuk pergi sendiri?"

"_Iie_, aku ingin memberinya kejutan! Jadi mana mungkin aku bilang padanya, _ne?_"

"Jadi ... kau langsung meninggalkan rumah, begitu?"

Alluka mengangguk dengan dengan antusias.

"Tanpa sepengetahuan _Nii-chan_-mu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Hh..." Kurapika hanya dapat menghela napas mendengar gadis kecil ini pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya. _'Kami... Apa dia tidak tahu kakaknya itu sister complex?_' batin Kurapika

"_Nande_? Kurapika-_niisan?_" kini giliran Alluka bertanya.

"Ya sudah, kita cari hadiah untuk Killua, bersama-sama, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa bilang padaku ya!" dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia mengajak adik Killua bersamanya, dan mencari hadiah bersama.

'_Bagaimana reaksi Killua saat tidak mendapati adiknya di sebelahnya, huh? Ia pasti sangat panik.'_

.

.

.

_****~Killua no Tanjoubi~****_

* * *

.

.

.

.

"ALLUKA! ALLUKA!" Teriakan terdengar ke sekeliling rumah yang cukup luas tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tampak mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Berkali-kali ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu—lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"_Doko ni iru, _Alluka? _Tsk_!" tanya pemuda tersebut entah di arahkan pada siapa.

Kini ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Meskipun ia tahu ia tidak mungkin tenang dengan keadaan seperti ini, emosinya memuncak, kepalanya masih pusing sehabis terbangun dari tidur, kecemasan yang amat sangat besr melanda hatinya.

_Stress_, frustasi, pusing, atau apa pun namanya, kini ia benar-benar bingung dengan dimana keberadaan adiknya sekarang.

Adik yang dipercayakan oleh kedua orangtuanya padanya.

Killua sedikit memijat kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Sungguh, ia tak pernah sefrustasi ini sebelumnya. Bahkan sewaktu ia mendengar _aniki_-nya kecelakaan pun ia tidak merasa secemas ini. Setelah semua berita buruk yang telah didengarnya, ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa serumit ini sebelumnnya.

Takut, cemas, bingung, dan marah menjadi satu di dalam hatinya kini.

Takut, ia takut kembali terpisah dengan adiknya.

Cemas jika sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya.

Bingung akan keberadaan dan keadaan adiknya.

Dan marah, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

Kacau, suasana hatinya benar-benar kacau.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, ia tidak mendapati gadis kecil itu di dalam dekapannya, ataupun di sampingnya, dan ia juga sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan rumah pribadinya dan Alluka yang diberikan oleh ayahnya tersebut.

Hasilnya? Nihil.

Adiknya, adik perempuannya yang hanya selisih 1 tahun lebih muda darinya, hilang begitu saja. Tanpa meninggalkan pesan padanya, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Hilang.

"AAARGH!" geramnya frustasi, ia sedikit menjambak rambut peraknya. Mungkin ia akan terus menggeram frustasi untuk melampiaskan emosinya yang memuncak, namun tidak sampai—

_**DRRRRRT... DRRRRRT...**_

—ponsel di dalam kantung celananya bergetar.

'_Telepon? Di saat seperti ini? Tsk!_' batin Killua bertambah geram melihat ponselnya menerima sebuah panggilan masuk—yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menekan tombol merah. Sungguh, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Alluka, dan di mana adiknya itu berada sekarang. Hanya itu.

_**DRRRRRRT...**_

Ponsel Killua kembali bergetar, namun hanya sejenak, lalu kembali diam. Tanda sebuah pesan telah masuk. Killua segera membuka pesan tersebut.

.

_**From: Kurapika**_

_**Telepon aku, sekarang, ini penting.**_

Sebuah pesan yang singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas untuk dicerna oleh otak keturunan keluarga Zoldyck milik Killua. Merasa teman yang akhir-akhir ini cukup dekat dengannya benar-benar serius, Killua pun mau tak mau ia sedikit mengesampingkan tentang masalah Alluka. Hanya mengesampingkan, tidak mungkin ia akan melupakannya, sebelum ia bertemu dengan adiknya.

.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Killua?"

"Hn, cepat beritahu aku apa yang kau maksud dengan 'penting' itu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," jawab Killua dengan nada sinis.

"Tenang dulu, Killua."

Perkataan Kurapika sama sekali tidak menenangkannya, malah membuatnya semakin geram.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG DI SAAT SEPERTI I—"

"Alluka 'kan?"

Killua tercengang, "B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hh..." Killua dapat mendengar helaan napas Kurapika dengan jelas. Sementara Kurapika di seberang hanya dapat membatin, _'Astaga, dia ini benar-benar sister complex ya?'_

"Jawab aku, Kurapika."

"Dia sedang bersamaku, sudah kau tenang saja."

_Sapphire_ Killua sedikit terbelalak. _Bagaimana bisa adiknya itu bersama Kurapika? Di mana mereka sekarang? _Itulah yang ada di batinnya

"Dimana kau dan Alluka? Aku akan segera menyusul,"

"_I-Iie_! Tidak usah!"

"Hn? _Nande_?"

"_E-Eto_ ... sepertinya Alluka sedang ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, kau tidak perlu khawatir Killua, lebih baik kau tidur saja, oke?"

"O-Oke..."

"_Jaa!_"

_**PIP**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hening.

Itulah suasana di sekitar Killua saat ini. Bingung? Ya, ia sangat bingung, dan kali ini bukan karena adiknya, tetapi kali ini karena pemuda berambut pirang yang berstatus sebagai teman dekatnya. Tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan seperti itu ... pasti ada yang dirahasiakan darinya.

"Eh?" gumam Killua, memandangi ponselnya dengan pandangan heran.

'_Ya, sudahlah...'_ batinnya.

Killua mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamarnya-dan Alluka-. Emosinya yang tadi memuncak cukup menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya.

Lega, itulah yang dirasakannya kini, meskipun ia masih memiliki sedikit rasa khawatir pada adiknya tersebut. Bukan berarti ia tidak mempercayai pemuda bermarga Kuruta itu, bukankah wajar jika ia merasa khawatir terhadap adiknya sementara ia tidak berada di sisi gadis kecil tersebut?

Dan sikap janggal Kurapika tadi membuatnya sedikit heran. Memang, dirinya dan Kurapika belum terlalu dapat saling terbuka satu sama lain, tidak seperti ia dan Gon. Tapi ... mencoba untuk mempercayai teman itu bukan tindakan yang salah, bukan?

Untuk masalah kali ini, solusi yang terpikir di benak Killua hanyalah ... tidur.

Dan ia kembali melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting baginya di hari itu, ia melupakan sesuatu yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****~Killua no Tanjoubi~****_

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam termenung sambil menjilati _ice cream_-nya. Sementara kedua mata ruby gadis tersebut terus menatap pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana melalui benda kecil yang ia kenali sebagai alat komunikasi yang sudah sangat terkenal ke seluruh penjuru dunia, ponsel.

"_Huuft_, hampir saja ketahuan," gumam pemuda tersebut yang terdengar sedikit panik di pendengaran gadis tersebut.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera menjauhkan ponsel yang baru saja digunakannya barusan dari telinganya dan memasukan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jadi ... Kau ingin memberi _Nii-chan-_muhadiah apa, Alluka?" tanya pemuda tersebut sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil bernama Alluka itu.

Alluka menggeleng, ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun karena ia sangat yakin bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini pasti mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Hm ... kau tahu apa yang kakakmu inginkan?"

"_Iie_," hanya jawaban singkat lah yang didengar oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Lalu, apa kesukaan Killua?"

"Cokelat, permen, _cake_, puding, lalu–err ... semua yang manis."

"Bagaimana kalau ...—Ah! _Kokorobokun_?"

Alluka tersenyum lebar, "_Sou, sou_! _Onii-chan_ pasti suka!" tidak melepaskan senyum lebar itu dari wajahnya, Alluka kembali berkata dengan polosnya, "Kurapika-_niisan_ memang paling mengerti Onii-chan!" pujinya.

Seketika, kedua pipi Kurapika terhias oleh rona samar.

'_Astaga! Anak ini memang polos atau apa sih?'_ batin Kurapika gemas.

Sungguh, baginya, cara Alluka memuji dirinya itu benar-benar dapat membuat orang lain akan berpikiran yang iya-iya(?) tentang hubungannya dengan Killua.

Bagaimana tidak? Memasuki jaman-jaman sekarang ini orang-orang terlalu banyak mengartikan kata-kata biasa sebagai konotasi atau sebagai perumpamaan. Karena itulah orang-orang menjadi lebih sensitif pada hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang –kata kebanyakan orang- lebih mirip wajah seorang gadis daripada wajah seorang pemuda—

"B-Baiklah, lebih baik kita mulai membeli keperluan pesta dan hadiahnya sekarang, lalu kita dekorasi dulu ruang tamu di rumahmu, oke?"

"_Hai_!" Alluka mengangguk dengan antusias.

—tunggu, jadi ... apa maksudnya pemuda berambut pirang ini menyimpan perasaan untuk kakak dari gadis kecil berambut hitam di sampingnya itu?

.

.

.

_Who knows?_

_._

_._

_._

_****~Killua no Tanjoubi~****_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kriieeet...**_

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang membuka pintu rumahnya dengan hati-hati, seperti tidak ingin menggangu seseorang yang ia yakini tengah tertidur lelap di dalam kamarnya. Di belakang gadis tersebut, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengekorinya sambil membawa beberapa kantung belanja, ia mengikuti langkah gadis tersebut tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Kurapika-_nii_—"

"_Psssst_!" baru saja gadis tersebut hendak memanggil nama pemuda yang mengekorinya itu, ia langsung dipotong oleh desisan dari pemuda yang dimaksud.

Jari telunjuk pemuda itu diletakannya di depan mulutnya, menandakan gadis itu tidak diperbolehkan untuk berbicara dengan suara yang normal.

"Ah! _Hai, hai_!" seperti teringat sesuatu, gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, dan membalas desisan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kurapika tersebut dengan sebuah bisikan.

"Ayo kita mulai menghias ruang tamunya,"

"_Hai_!"

Mereka berdua pun memulai pekerjaan mereka. Alluka mulai membuka kantung-kantung belanjaan yang tadi di bawanya, sementara Kurapika memulai pekerjaannya dengan membersihkan ruang tamu yang berantakan, ia yakin ini semua pasti akibat dari amukan Killua.

Membersihkan lantai, menempel hiasan dinding, menghias meja tamu, memasak, semuanya mereka lakukan bersama, saling membantu—lebih tepatnya kebanyakan Kurapika yang bekerja.

Sampai pada akhirnya, mereka mulai menata hadiah yang mereka beli di atas meja, tepat di samping makanan yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"_Yatta_! Akhirnya selesai juga!" seru Alluka.

Senang? Sangat, senang karena hari ini kakaknya bertambah umur. Senang karena ia bisa memberikan hadiah untuk onii-chan-nya, senang karena rencana merayakan pesta ulang tahun kejutan untuk kakaknya berjalan lancar—dengan bantuan Kurapika tentunya. Dan masih banyak lagi. Perasaan senangnya membuncah, dan ia tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi kakaknya dengan pesta kecil-kecilan ini.

"_Nee_, Alluka, lebih baik kau panggil Killua sekarang," ucap Kurapika sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"_Hai_—"

"Alluka?"

Terkejut dengan suara yang memanggil Alluka barusan, secara bersamaan Alluka dan Kurapika menoleh ke arah suara berasal—

"_O-Onii-chan_?"

—dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan mata yang sewarna dengan lautan samudra tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Gerakan pemuda tersebut membeku, terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di ruang tamunya.

Begitu juga dengan Alluka dan Kurapika, mereka amat sangat terkejut mendapati pemuda itu dapat mengetahui kejutan yang ditujukan untuknya dengan begitu cepat. Sungguh, dari semua kejutan-kejutan yang pernah Alluka atau pun Kurapika rancang, mereka tidak pernah ketahuan di saat-saat seperti ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan suasana pun hening.

Dengan Killua yang masih terkejut karena pesta kejutan yang di adakan di ruang tamunya, serta Alluka dan Kurapika yang sama terkejutnya karena pesta kejutan mereka ketahuan, oleh orang yang dituju.

"_O-Otanjoubi Omedettou_, _Onii-chan_!" seruan bernada ceria yang berasal dari gadis kecil berambut hitam tersebut memecah keheningan.

'_Yah, sudah tanggung, dilanjutkan saja...'_ Kurapika membatin. "_Tanjoubi Omedettou, ne_, Killua."

"Eh?" gumam Killua, namun cukup kencang untuk didengar oleh Alluka.

"Hm? _Nani_?"

"Aku ... Aku ulang tahun?" tanya Killua dengan heran.

"_Onii-chan_! Kau lupa ulang tahunmu! Ini tanggal 7 Juli, _Nii-chan_! 7 Juli!" ucap Alluka mengingatkan.

"Kau itu! Masa kau lupa ulang tahunmu sendiri? Ck, benar-benar..." Kurapika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka _heiress_ Zoldyck itu melupakan hari yang penting baginya. Penyebabnya? Mungkin karena kepanikannya di pagi hari.

"Jadi ... Aku berulang tahun hari ini?" masih dengan wajah yang heran, Killua kembali bertanya.

"_Baka Onii-chan_!" seru Alluka, setelah itu gadis kecil tersebut menggembungkan pipinya.

"E-eh, _gomen, gomen_ ... Aku benar-benar lupa hari ini aku berulang tahun."

"_Baka Onii-chan_!" Alluka kembali mengulangi perkataanya.

"Aah ... Ayolah Alluka, aku benar-benar lupa!"

"Ya sudahlah, Alluka ... Maafkan saja _nii-chan-_mu yang bodoh sampai-sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri ini," ucap Kurapika sedikit menyindir Killua. Matanya melirik ke arah Killua.

"Aaagh, tidak kau juga Kurapika!" keluh Killua kesal.

"Ayo mulai pestanya!" seru Alluka kembali bersemangat.

Alluka sedikit mendorong Killua ke arah meja makan, di mana tersuguh sebuah _cake_ berukuran sedang dan beberapa makanan di sampingnya. Kurapika berjalan ke arah mereka dan berdiri di samping kiri Killua, sementara Alluka ada di sisi kanan Killua dan mengapit lengan kanannya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengambil sebuah pematik api dari kantung celananya dan menyalakan lilin yang sudah tertancap di atas kue tersebut.

"Tiup lilinnya, _Onii-chan_!" ucap Alluka penuh semangat.

Dan Killua pun menuruti keinginan adiknya tersebut, ketika ia membungkukan badannya dan hendak meniup lilin tersebut, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"_Make a wish_, Killua," ucap Kurapika yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

Killua pun kembali menurut, ia menarik tubuhnya kembali dan memejamkan kelopak matanya, mulai mengucapkan harapan yang ingin dicapainya di dalam hati.

'_Semoga aku dan Alluka dapat selalu bersama, semoga kaa-san tidak cerewet lagi, semoga aniki memotong rambutnya(?), semoga ... 'dia' membalas perasaanku,'_

_._

_**Fuuh... **_

"Yeee! Potong kue! Potong kue!" masih dengan semangatnya, Alluka menyerahkan sebuah pisau yang tekah dihias kepada Killua.

Pemuda berambut perak itu menerima pisau yang diberikan adiknya, dan segera memotong kue tersebut. Alluka pun makin berseru senang. Tanpa mengambil piring, Killua langsung mengambil potongan kue tersebut dan menyuapi Alluka. Sedikit jahil, ia mengotori pipi kiri Alluka dengan krim dari kue tersebut.

Alluka yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan kue pun membalas dendamnya, ia balik mengotori hidung Killua, dan terjadilah perang krim.

Sementara Kurapika yang melihat dua keturunan Zoldyck tersebut hanya dapat tertawa kecil. Alluka dan Killua yang melihat wajah Kurapika yang masih bersih pun saling berpandangan satu sama lain, _ruby_ dengan _sapphire_, memiliki pikiran jahil yang sama. Bersamaan, mereka mengambil sedikit krim dari kue tersebut. Dan—

"AKH!"

—wajah Kurapika lah yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_****~Killua no Tanjoubi~****_

.

.

.

"Ee, _gomen_ Kurapika, aku dan Alluka sedikit berlebihan," ucap seorang pemuda berambut perak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil kepada pemuda bernama Kurapika di hadapannya.

"_Iie, daijoubu_ ... Jika kalian menikmati pesta ini, aku juga senang," balas pemuda berambut pirang bernama Kurapika itu, ia mengelap muka basahnya yang baru saja dibersihkan dari krim.

Mereka sedang berada di beranda di dekat dapur. Tanpa terasa senja telah tiba, Alluka tengah tertidur di atas sofa di ruang tamu, sementara dekorasi pesta pun telah dilepas dan dibersihkan.

"Uh, Kurapika..." panggil Killua dengan nada rendah. Ia merasa gugup sekarang.

"Hm? _Nani_?" balas Kurapika. Entah ini memang benar atau hanya efek dari cahaya mentari senja, ia bersumpah ia melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Killua.

"_Eto_ ... S-Sebenarnya ... A-Aku..." ucap Killua dengan terbata. Sementara sapphire-nya melirik ke arah ruang tamu, seperti memastikan bahwa adik kecilnya masih tertidur.

"A-Ada apa, Killua?"

"A-Aku ..." Killua sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menghindari tatapan Kurapika. Wajahnya makin memerah.

"Killu—"

"_A-Aishite _... _ru_. Tsk, _Daisuki da yo_, Kurapika."

_**DEG...**_

Degupan jantungnya seakan berhenti. Matanya terbelalak, menatap tak percaya pada pemuda berambut perak yang kini juga menatap _obsidian_-nya dengan kedua _sapphire_ milik pemuda itu. Wajah pemuda di hadapannya merah, merah bak kepiting rebus. Ekspresi pemuda itu ... takut, grogi, ragu, malu semuanya jadi satu.

"K-Killua? Kau ... bercanda 'kan?" ucap Kurapika, dadanya sesak. Ia menundukan kepalanya, membiarkan poni pirangnya menutupi wajahnya. Tatapan sendu ia arahkan pada lantai kayu yang dipijakinya.

Sapphire Killua berkilat, sungguh, entah apa yang ia rasakan. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa sedikit ... kesal.

"Apa ... Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda, Kurapika?"

Kurapika mendongak, kemudian ia menatap sapphire Killua dengan matanya, mencoba untuk meneliti tiap inci manik berwarna biru laut tersebut, mencoba untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan. Dan ia tidak menemukannya, _sapphire_ Killua kembali berkilat, Kurapika tersentak.

'_Dia ... dia serius...?'_ batinnya ragu. "Killu—"

"_Aishiteru_, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Aku menyukaimu, dan aku serius!" Lagi, ucapan Kurapika terpotong oleh pernyataan Killua yang membuat dadanya makin sesak.

"Kau benar-benar—"

_**Grep...**_

Killua menggenggam kedua tangan Kurapika, juga mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Ia menengadah, menatap wajah Kurapika.

"Serius, aku serius dengan pernyataanku, dan aku tidak pernah seserius ini."

Kurapika menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi di genggam oleh Killua, dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya. Sontak, Killua terkejut dengan gerakan Kurapika, apa ini tanda bahwa ia akan ditolak?

'_Kumohon, Kami ... kabulkan doaku!'_ batinnya takut.

"Aku..." suara Kurapika terdengar, dan Killua kembali menatap wajahnya.

'_Kami...'_

"Aku ... aku suka padamu—_iie,_ Aku mencintaimu, sangat..." ucap Kurapika yang membuat batin Killua berteriak senang dan sukses membuat wajah pemuda Zoldyck itu merah padam. Kurapika mengambil jeda untuk menghela napas. "Jadi ... jadi kumohon, jangan permainkan aku."

Killua tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku serius dengan perasaanku," ucapnya sembari menlangkahkan kakinya guna memperdekat jaraknya dengan Kurapika. Killua menggenggam tangan Kurapika kembali dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Dan tidak akan pernah seserius ini."

Dekat.

Sangat dekat.

Dan Killua ingin menghilangkan jarak tersebut.

"_Onii-chan_? Kurapika-_niisan_?"

Suara gadis kecil yang terdengar polos tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sontak, Killua segera melepaskan tangan Kurapika dan memisahkan diri dari pemuda _blonde_ tersebut, dan Kurapika pun mulai mengambil 1-2 langkah menjauh dari Killua.

Terkejut? Ya, sangat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu kembali.

"_I-Iie_! T-Tidak ada apa-apa!" balas Killua gugup. Tentu saja, ia hampir melakukannya dengan seseorang yang notabene ber-_gender_ sama dengannya di depan adiknya sendiri!

"Lalu ... kenapa wajah _Onii-chan_ dan Kurapika-_niisan_ merah?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa! Sungguh!"

"Ne, lebih baik kita buka kadonya sekarang," ucap Kurapika mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aah! Iya! Buka kadonya, _Onii-chan_!" seru Alluka segera melupakan semua pertanyaan yang masih ada dalam benaknya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita biru cantik yang mengikatnya. "Buka! Buka!"

Killua pun segera menerima benda yang diserahkan oleh adiknya tersebut dan segera membuka ikatan pita biru tersebut, dan membuka kotak merah itu.

"_Koko_ ... _Kokorobokun_? Alluka! Arigatou!" ucap Killua melihat camilan favoritnya adalah isi dari kotak merah tersebut.

"Selanjutnya, ini! Cepat buka, _Onii-chan_!"

"A-Ah, lebih baik kado milikku dibuka nanti saja!" ucap Kurapika segera mengambil hadiah pemberiannya dari tangan Alluka.

"Eeh? Kenapa tidak boleh dibuka sekarang?"

"_Eto_ ... ini kejutan, kejutan itu tidak boleh ketahuan, _ne_?"

"Tapi _Onii-chan_ sudah buka punya Alluka! Giliran punya Kurapika-_niisan_!"

"_Iie_! Di buka nanti saja!"

"Sekarang!"

"Nanti saja,"

"Sekarang!"

Dan Killau pun hanya dapat menatap datar ke arah dua orang yang memiliki ikatan kuat dengannya itu. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka, Killua segera memakan camilan favoritnya yang berbahan dasarkan cokelat itu.

Manis. Itu yang dirasakannya kini.

Dan pahit.

Ada yang bilang cinta itu seperti cokelat, manis dan pahit. Namun yang dirasakannya kini adalah manis. Karena harinya pun berjalan dengan manis. Walau sedikit pahit di awal. Hari ini adalah ... hari ulang tahun tersepi sepanjang hidup Killua, sekaligus yang termanis. Dengan dua orang yang sangat berharga baginya, dua orang saja pun cukup.

Untuk saat ini manis.

Dan untuk suatu saat akan terasa pahit.

Seperti cokelat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari a.k.a The End a.k.a Tamat**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author ngomel (?):**_

**Duh, endingnya gaje yaw? =w=~**

**Gk ada ide buat endingnya! DX Jdi gaje begini deh! ;3**

**Gimana minna-san? Ada kritik? Saran? Kritik pedas boleh, asal jangan Kripik pedas! Chika gk suka! DX**

**Ini oneshot pertama Chika loh! Jadi **_**gomen**_** klo alurnya kecepetan atau endingnya nan gaje ***_**ojigi**_*** ,**

**Gara-gara ifc Chika itu multichap, pas mau ngetik penutupan a.k.a Owari(Tamat), Chika malah ketulis Tsuzuku(Bersambung)! Akh! Untung dah diperbaiki! XD**

**Sekali lagi, **_**Otanjoubi Omedettou Killua-chama**_**! Tuh, Chika kasih kamu pacar! ;D  
Sorry klo pair rahasia(?) a.k.a KilluKura-nya mengecewakan itu pertama kali Chika nulis adegan BL! *pundung sambil makan kripik* #oi! Niat pundung kagak?**

**Sebenernya ... entah kenapa adegan sho-ai tau2 muncul di otak Chika, apa Chika bener2 udah terkontaminasi(?) sama BL a.k.a Yaoi yaw? Jiwa **_**fujoshi**_** Chika lgi bangkit nih, =,=a Gegara **_**my best friend**_** yang merangkup seorang **_**fujoshi**_** nih!*lirik someone berinsial S* And parahnya, sekarang kita malah ber-collab mau bikin fic BL! OMG! DX *buka aib, apa rahasia?***

**Penasaran sama kado dari Pika-**_**chan**_**? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri! XD terserah, mau dari rated K-M(?)!**

**Yosh! Selain **_**sho-ai**_** Chika juga nyempilin family yang seharusnya jdi Incest(?) *ditimpuk reader-tachi* **_**Gomen, gomen**_**! Entah kenapa Chika nge-fans berat sama hubungan persaudaraan mereka, secara, di manga-nya Alluka itu nempel sama Killua terus dari kecilnya! X3**

**Blum lagi sekarang mereka lgi **_**journey**_** keliling dunia bareng, KYAAA! XD**

**Udah ah, malah kagak selese-selese ni fic ntar, Yosh! **_**Minna**_**! Minta kritik, saran, review, sama kripik(?) inget! Jangan kripik pedas! DX**

**Inget! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review! *bilang aja pengan direview!***

**.**

****REVIEW PLEASE!****

_**.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Yamanaka Chika.**_

_**7 July 2012**_


End file.
